Messing Around
by Ryo-Ohki5
Summary: This story is about finding true love between yaoi's. gradually devolps humor between character's getting all full of stuff they shouldn't be ****May have a Lemon****
1. who to choose?

Messing Around  
  
Disclaimer: Hello I'm Ryo-Ohki and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters so please don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R.O.: Hey Silver Tifa I'm thinking about writing a fan fic.what do you think??  
  
S.T.: Sure it better have Bakura in it or someone is getting hurt.  
  
R.O.: Okay, that's a promise I'll make sure he gets put in there somewhere.  
  
S.T.: Okay...yay!!  
  
**Mrs.YamiYugi walks in**  
  
**R.O. whispers in Silver Tifa's ear not to say anything to Mrs.YamiYugi but its to late**  
  
S.T.: Guess what. Ryo-Ohki is writing a fan fic.  
  
**Silver Tifa smacks her hand over her mouth**  
  
M.YY.: Really?? Oh my Ra!!! How come nobody told me?? Why am I always the last to know?? Well you better have a lot of Yami in there!!  
  
R.O.: Nobody told you because nobody else knows so don't flip out!! And I can't promise a lot of him in there but I can promise he'll be in there!! Now on with the fic!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1 - who to choose? ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami and Yugi were out in the park for a walk, holding hands, enjoying the scenery and talking about what it'll be like switching rooms. Meanwhile all Yugi could think about was Marik, he couldn't understand why though, he was barely paying any attention to Yami the one he thought he loved, that Yami was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Yugi why aren't you paying any attention to me??" Yami said questioningly.  
  
"Huh?? What??" Yugi replied not knowing a thing Yami had just said.  
  
"Exactly like that, your not paying any attention to me your just out of it, its like your in your own little world and it's getting annoying." Yami said sounding kind of annoyed.  
  
"Oh, sorry I was just thinking about stuff. I'm so confused." Yugi said trying to think of an excuse he could use if Yami asked what he was thinking about.  
  
"Like what, what are you thinking about??" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh!! Nothing, never mind, it's not important, don't worry about it!" Yugi said afraid that Yami might push him into telling him what it was that he was thinking about he'd regret it if he had to tell him, he regret it greatly for he was still unsure of what it truly was he was thinking about.  
  
"It seems pretty important! Just tell me!" Yami said forcefully.  
  
"No, I said forget about it so just drop it okay!?!?" Yugi said beginning to feel angry.  
  
"Whatever!" Yami said.  
  
"I want to go back to the college, I'm hungry and I feel like sleeping." Yugi said feeling relieved.  
  
"Okay." Yami replied still wondering what exactly it was that Yugi was thinking about.  
  
~~~~~~~Meanwhile back at the College~~~~~~~  
  
Malik and Ryou are sitting in Malik and Bakura's Dorm Room talking. Ryou keeps drifting away into Malik's eyes while Malik keeps getting lost into Ryou's locks of sliver hair just wishing he could stroke it. Slowly Malik reaches over and began stroking Ryou's long silver hair. While Ryou's body takes over him as he leans over and kisses Malik on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
S.T.: Oh my Ra!! Ryou kissed Malik?? What kind of story is this?? I thought that Malik was strait and Ryou was in-love with Bakura like what's up with that??  
  
R.O.: Well its kind of called messing around you know because I'm messing around with the character's and hey this is my story you know.. You'll see how it turns out in the end!  
  
M.YY.: So far I'm kind of liking the twist in the story!  
  
R.O.: Thanks and one more thing I love reading R and R's so feel free to write to me! 


	2. changing minds

Messing Around  
  
Disclaimer: Hello I'm Ryo-Ohki and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters so please don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R.O.: So guys I've finished my second chapter care to read??  
  
S.T.: Yah!! I can't wait!! The first one was so great! Oh my Ra! Maybe you'll have some of Bakura in this one!! If not like I said before somebody is liable to get hurt! So make sure he is!  
  
M.YY.: Yah! I want some more of Yami in there!! There wasn't enough and I want to find out if Yugi likes Marik or if he realizes that he still likes Yami!  
  
R.O.: Well.I don't know you'll have to read it to find out! So.  
  
**Malik chases Marik in.Marik thinks he's a singing Cappuccino**  
  
R.O: EXCUSE ME!!! What in the name of Ra are you doing?? Hello?? HELLO!!!  
  
Malik: Can't talk Marik has gotten sugar high again off my candy stash!! But at least this time it wasn't off my pixie sticks OH Ra!!  
  
**Marik continues to sing about a female cappuccino**  
  
Marik: Oh lady cappuccino you know how I adore you.come join me Mr. Cup-A- Chino and we will have some Milk!! You know you love my milk!! Yes. you know you love my milk!! MILK MATTERS!!  
  
Malik: Not to me!!  
  
R.O.: Okay!! Both of you Shut Up!! Now if you excuse me!! On with the fic!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 - changing minds ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik and Ryou are sitting in Malik and Bakura's Dorm Room talking. Ryou keeps drifting away into Malik's eyes while Malik keeps getting lost into Ryou's locks of sliver hair just wishing he could stroke it. Slowly Malik reaches over and began stroking Ryou's long silver hair. While Ryou's body takes over him as he leans over and kisses Malik on the lips. Neither of them knowing what in he hell was going on. They realized they both liked it. Slowly the kiss got more and more intense. questions shooting through both of their minds. questions like "Do I like him?" or "Does he like me" or "What is going on?" and even "What is happening between us?". The thoughts and questions continued. More and more intense the kiss got. than. just there. Ryou was pushed away by Malik.  
  
"What just happened there??" Malik questioned.  
  
"I-I-Uh I don't.know." Ryou responded.  
  
"I. think. I think. I think I like you Ryou!" Malik said with a sort of pause between each word as if he were realizing it was true that he did and does like Ryou.  
  
"I think I like you too!" Ryou said kind of wonderingly.  
  
Just than Malik made the move, he slammed Ryou down on the bed hard!! He kissed him and kissed him and intensity began to start up again.They were now tongue to tongue slowly sliding each others clothes off. one by one they were stripped. Than out of nowhere the door SLAMS open!! Standing there panting is Bakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
S.T.: Oh Man!! I can't wait to find out what happens next.  
  
Malik: That was a really short chapter.  
  
R.O.: So! What's it to yah? Sorry I didn't mean to sound mean it's just its my first story and I didn't want the chapter to end with all the good details! Well what do you think is going to happen?? Write me in a review.remember I love reading them so R and R! 


End file.
